EWAN: Emulator Without A Name
by The-Ipod-Alchemist
Summary: A program, an emulator, is yearning to get out of KaibaCorp's computer and see the user world. When he gets his chance, what will be in store for him when he explores Domino City? I've never seen a Tron/Yugioh x-over, so I made one R/R, please
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was programmed, EWAN has always been the go-to program to help as a substitute for a program under maintenance. His users, all recognized as numbers, used him to help possibly save user currency instead of getting more programs to do it. He is used to traveling, a USB as a temporary home while the user looked for programs to imitate. The user he most often spends time with is the one called, "Kaiba" or "BlueEyesCEO".

**"There's so much of the user world I haven't seen. I wish I could, but I can't leave the computer,"** he sighed, wandering his world.

Up and around he wandered, until he found a tower that seemed to be under construction. **"What's that?"**  
>He ran to see what this new tower was about. ISO's flooded the place, chattering away as EWAN came up to it.<br>**"What's going on?"** he asked.  
><strong>"The users are working on a port for another virtual game program,"<strong> one said, almost excited.  
><strong>"When is it going to be completed?"<strong>  
><strong>"This seems to be a prototype, so anytime soon they'll be testing it."<strong>

This gave him an idea. In the past, the users had used virtual reality to transfer their brainwaves into the system to play games. What if, he wondered, the reverse could be done for programs? He just eyed the tower in awe, and hope.

**"Is it almost ready?"** Kaiba asked as his employees scrambled to and fro in the lab.  
><strong>"It should be done by tomorrow, but it's getting late,"<strong> one said.  
><strong>"It'll be done TONIGHT because no one's leaving until it's finished. I'm this close to making a breakthrough, and I won't allow time constraints to interfere,"<strong> Kaiba commanded, then left the room full of now silent employees. So, the staff continued working.

2.25 in the morning, the team of developers had finally finished the components of the machine. Now all there was left to do was let the circuits settle before actually testing it. Once all of the staff left, the lab lay quiet and dark.

EWAN gazed at the newly finished tower. ISOs were flooding the stairs to greet the new program. Amidst them all EWAN shuffled to the top of the tower. He barely fit on the top of the tower, but he managed to shove his way through the crowd to see the beam from above touch the center of the tower. A new program appeared in the center, a meek smile on his face. He looked around to see a mass of ISOs gaping at this new program. EWAN just walked forward toward this new program, a smile escaping as well.

**"Tell me, new program, what are you called?"** he asked.  
><strong>"I am KaiVirt, the newest in virtual reality software created by KaibaCorp,"<strong> he recited.  
><strong>"Well, I'm EWAN; let me be the first to welcome you to the System,"<strong>he said with a smirk and an outstretched hand. The new program extended his as well and both shook 'hands'.

Only, this new program didn't know about EWAN. He had to make physical contact with another program to gain its traits and act as if he were the program himself. His hand clenched KaiVirt's, and a surge pulsed through his circuits and into EWAN's body. He was gaining the new program's features; he then let go when he was finished downloading the information. EWAN then turned and left the tower to seek the RCE (Reverse Code Engineering) program.

**"Tell me, with this program, can I go into the user world?"** he asked after explaining it to the other program.  
><strong>"Well, let me see your Identity Disc,"<strong> RCE said. **"Now, I think if I can tamper a little with the exiting part of this program, I can have you actually exist in the user world. Just give me a little time."**  
><strong>"All right,"<strong>he said, and sat to let RCE perform his task.

Time passes differently in the System, but to EWAN it seemed like an eternity. 5.30 had just hit when RCE sprang from his spot with the Identity Disk in hand. He gave it back, but not before saying, **"I don't have this engineered enough to make you completely User, so you'll be like a User android: a machine-you. Be careful, and tell me about it when you get back."**  
><strong>"I will, and maybe next time you can come with me,"<strong>EWAN smiled as he ran off with his Disc.

Once at the tower, he had to confront KaiVirt. He stood at the top of the tower, a scowl plastered on his face.  
><strong>"So you're the System thief? You just take what you want and make it yours, don't you?"<strong> he said.  
><strong>"You have it all wrong; I am programmed to imitate other programs for other Systems!"<strong> EWAN explained as both programs circled each other. **"You're new, you haven't any idea what it's like being stuck here all of the time."**In an instant he kicked KaiVirt down, giving himself a chance to get to the port. He raised his ID Disc and shot up through the beam the new program came from.

5.45 in the morning, and the first lab employee had just entered the room. To his surprise and shock, the program was already starting to run. The scanning process was in progress, which was scanning out a figure in black, detailed with circuit-like lines of blue. As the scanning finished, there stood a being. His brown eyes darted across the room through his matching brown, shaggy hair.

**"Excuse me, User, where am I?"** he asked.


	2. On The Run

**"Excuse me, User. Where am I?"**

EWAN turned towards the men behind him, curious as to where he ended up.

**"A-am I in the User World? I think I am; did it work? Did I make it across?"** he asked frantically, hoping not for failure. All his questions were answered with were swift hostility.

**"Who are you?! How did you get in here?! What do you think you're doing?"** the group of men asked, motioning closer, ready for apprehension.

**"I'm EWAN, I'm a program for the KaibaCorp maintainance systems. I come from The Grid; I must be in the User World,"** EWAN proclaimed hastily.

His eagerness, though, was met with puzzlement. The group huddled by the door just exchanged looks of confusion, but immediately turned from confusion back to apprehension as they advanced more towards the confused program. As they all attempted to grab him EWAN, he backed away, but not before having his arm caught. The man who grabbed him began to try subduing him, pulling it down to pin it behind his back.

**"Wait-what're you doing?"** he cried as his face met the cold floor. They'd got him to the floor only for larger security to come in ready to take him wherever.

This wasn't the first time he'd been in this position, and after emulating many a new program to a system not yet recognizing him, he became proficient in escaping capture. He was able to roll onto his back to kick his captor away. Back on his feet he made a bee-line for the door, evading the awaiting arms of the security guards with swift turns and contortions. Outside, the hallway began to fill with sounds of a siren and soon people. His feet clattered on the floor as he sped down the hall with a crowd of security after him; they couldn't catch up to him, though, before he dove into the lift and with a swift push of a button he began to descend. EWAN deflated with a sigh as he believed he would be able to continue searching for his main user.

Ding! The doors slid open only to reveal even larger guards ready to snatch him. It did catch him by surprise, but he'd leapt over larger things. He readied himself and pounced, grabbing their shoulders to launch him over their heads. Beyond them was the lobby and main building doors. Almost to the door and he'd be home free. EWAN couldn't stop himself in time, though; as he burst through the door only to be blocked by the big man himself. Kaiba's coat fluttered as they both crashed to the ground.

**"UGH! Get off me! Do you know who you just ran into?!"** he demanded, pushing EWAN away so he could get up. **"Who're you and why are you running?"**

**"I-I…Wait, are _you_ BlueEyesCEO?"** EWAN asked with an open hand to help the tall brunette to his feet.

**"Yeah I'm-hey. How do you know my username? Have you been stealing KaibaCorp secrets? You better not be some hacker,"** Kaiba growled, grabbing his would-be assailant. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"It's you! It's really you! Oh I've been waiting to meet you since you'd created me! I'm EWAN,"** he declared with a sudden hug to his Maker. **"I'm the emulator you created to make everything you need at KaibaCorp work from anywhere you need! I-"** he rambled before being shoved away. This was confusing for him; he didn't know anything about The User World, but he always understood that hugs were to either be reciprocated or at the very least not met with hostility.

**"I don't understand. Have I done something in error?"**

**"No one _hugs_ me, and surely not a hacker trying to steal from my company! Security! Get this thief and hold him til the cops arrive!"**

He wasn't sure what else to do, so EWAN turned to run from the men that had been still in pursuit of him. His legs about tripped him up on his way down the stairs but he was able to reach the bottom so he could sprint across the lot and away from the guards. He was able to make plenty of ground between them before he was able to make a turn around the block behind a building and into a tree. All he could do was keep quiet while they looked until they eventually gave up and returned to the tower. He began his decent, but misjudged the last branch's location and tumbled out of the tree with a thud. Along the sidewalk a group of four strolled by to the building nearby. They jumped at the sight of the man crashing to the ground. The smallest took to action and went to see who it was.

**"Hey! Are you okay?"** he asked the now tangled mess of a man on the grass. He extended his hand to help EWAN up, the program easily towering over the short helper; of course, the black, red and blonde spiked hair didn't help very much.

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't think actual turf was so hard. At least I didn't get glitched through the ground like that one time…"** EWAN assured but began to trail off. The four that stopped just exchanged confused looks with each other, the blonde of the group twirling his finger by his ear thinking EWAN might have hit his head a little too hard. The others just assumed he was cosplaying something, based on his phrasing and choice of black and blue-circuited garb.

**"Thank you, users. I am an Emulator without a Name, my Maker acronyms me as EWAN. What does everyone call you?"**

**"That's…kind of a weird name, but I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you, Ewan, was it?"**

**"The name's Tristin."**

**"I'm Tea, are you knew to Domino City?"**

**"Name's Joey; good ta meet'cha!"**

EWAN nodded in greeting, **"Actually I am new to this sector 'Domino City'. I come from The Grid. I actually am new to The User World all together, so I am not accustomed to User behaviour or traditions. I am quite eager, though, to learn all I can-I mostly want to see all of The User World that I can."**

**"We dunno what you're talkin' about with this 'Grid' thing, but we were just about to head in Yugi's place for a few things if you wanna chat,"** Joey offered. Everyone else was thinking this cosplayer was really into character, so they just let it be. EWAN eagerly nodded as he followed the group to the building the tree was right next to.

_'Wow, these are other Users, it looks like there are many more of them than the 50 I know from The Grid. Wish there was a way to show this to RCE. I wonder what these Users will show me about this world'_ he thought as he trailed inside Grandpa's Game Shop with the others.


End file.
